


Aragorn Pick Up Your Dice

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Humans are Nerds [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Human AU, I dont remember any more, Or was that New York?, Oyster cards are those things in England right?, dice - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen has an early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aragorn Pick Up Your Dice

Arwen knew it was going to be one of those days when she rolled out of bed and immediately stepped on one of Aragorn’s dice. She muffled her squeak of pain into her palm and glared at the still sleeping man on the bed. 

“You are so going to get it later.” She whispered, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. He mumbled something before rolling over into the middle of the bed. Arwen smiled before silently dressing and heading into the flats’ kitchen. She yawned as she poured green tea into her thermos. Honestly five thirty was entirely too early to be doing much of anything. But that was the price you paid if you wanted to live out of the city. She quietly slipped out the door and was half way down the street before she realized that she left her wallet, and therefore her oyster card. Arwen huffed as she sprinted back. 

“Forget something?” Aragorn was holding both her wallet and her keys, his hair still tangled from sleep and the stove only just turned on when she finally got back up to the flat. 

“I take it back. No revenge for leaving your dice on the floor. This time.” She kissed him, as he grinned sheepishly. 

“I promise I’ll clean before leaving.” He brushed a dark lock out of her face. 

“Uh huh.” She kissed him again before seeing what time it was on the stove. “To be continued. Call me if you’re still at Boromir’s at five. Dan said he’ll take us to dinner.” With that she rushed back out the door. 

As Arwen walked back out onto the street she smiled. Maybe a six sided dice to the foot wasn’t the worst way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So these one shots are gonna focus on my Humans Are Nerds AU. Essentially it's where all the Humans from LOTR are Dungeons and Dragons Nerds. Expect Arwen and Aragorn being cute, Cosplay shenanigans and lots of nerdy lingo.


End file.
